gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
V-Rock
V-Rock is a radio station based in Reddick, Florida in 1984 and later Vice City by 1986. It broadcasts to Vice City. The station is featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. It was originally hosted by Couzin Ed, until Lazlow Jones took over in 1986, when Grand Theft Auto: Vice City takes place. As its name implies, the station primarily plays rock, particularly 80s hair metal and glam metal, but also plays some heavy metal tracks. Station promos often included derogatory comparisons to other stations, mocking the kind of synthesizer-based music played by its competitors while insinuating that real men only listen to the rock music that V-Rock airs. The station's mascot is a vulture, as can be seen in the station's logo; V-Rock DJ Lazlow would often complain that the bird got more air time than he did. Description The station was officially endorsed by rock artists of the time, including Jezz Torrent of Love Fist, who can regularly be heard in V-Rock's promos. The station also operated a studio at it's Vice City headquarters, which would often be used by Love Fist for their recording sessions. V-Rock also features call-ins from members of the public (similar to that of Lazlow's later station Chatterbox FM, although with far reduced prominence). The three callers featured in GTA Vice City are Couzin Ed, who wishes to vent his anger at Lazlow for "stealing" his job, Mitch Baker and a person who refers to himself as Snow-Dog. The phone line is also used in GTA Vice City Stories, although in this instance the only caller is a guy who hates Couzin Ed. The V-Rock Hotel in Las Venturas, San Andreas takes its name from the radio station and features the V-Rock logo prominently on its sign. GTA Vice City The original Vice City V-Rock playlist is as follows: * Alcatrazz - God Blessed Video (1985) * Anthrax - Madhouse (1985) * Autograph - Turn Up The Radio (1984) * The Cult - She Sells Sanctuary (1985) * David Lee Roth - Yankee Rose (1986) * Iron Maiden - 2 Minutes To Midnight (1984) * Judas Priest - You've Got Another Thing Comin' (1982) * Love Fist - Dangerous Bastard (Unknown. 2002 in real world) * Love Fist - Fist Fury (Unknown. 2002 in real world) * Loverboy - Working for the Weekend (1981) * Megadeth - Peace Sells (1986) * Mötley Crüe - Too Young To Fall In Love (1983) * Ozzy Osbourne - Bark At The Moon (1983) * Quiet Riot - Cum On Feel the Noize (1983) * Slayer - Raining Blood (1986) * Tesla - Cumin' Atcha Live (1986) * Twisted Sister - I Wanna Rock (1984) GTA Vice City Stories The Vice City Stories V-Rock playlist is as follows: * Accept - Balls to the Wall (1984) * Autograph - All I'm Gonna Take (1984) * Dio - Holy Diver (1983) * Dokken - Breaking the Chains (1983) * Judas Priest - Electric Eye (1982) * Kiss - Lick It Up (1983) * Krokus - Long Stick Goes Boom (1982) * Mötley Crüe - Looks That Kill (1984) * Queensrÿche - Queen of the Reich (1984) * Quiet Riot - Metal Health (Bang Your Head) (1983) * Ratt - Round and Round (1984) * The Scorpions - Rock You Like a Hurricane (1984) * Ted Nugent - Stranglehold (1975) Videos GTA Vice City Tracklist File:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Twisted Sister - "I Wanna Rock" File:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Mötley Crüe - "Too Young to Fall in Love" File:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Quiet Riot - "Cum On Feel the Noize" File:GTA Vice City - V-Rock The Cult - "She Sells Sanctuary" File:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Ozzy Osbourne - "Bark at the Moon" File:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Love Fist - "Dangerous Bastard" File:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Iron Maiden - "2 Minutes to Midnight" File:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Loverboy - "Working for the Weekend" File:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Alcatrazz - "God Blessed Video" File:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Tesla - "Cumin' Atcha Live" File:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Autograph - "Turn Up the Radio" File:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Megadeth - "Peace Sells" File:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Anthrax - "Madhouse" File:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Slayer - "Raining Blood" File:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Judas Priest - "You've Got Another Thing Comin' " File:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Love Fist - "Fist Fury" File:GTA Vice City - V-Rock David Lee Roth - "Yankee Rose" Full radio File:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Full radio GTA Vice City Stories Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Category:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Stories Category:V-Rock